The Silver Heart
by RedWingedZeera
Summary: *Warning: Storyline follows the story line of the original series to a certain extent so spoilers are possible* Taking place after a certain devastating event, a young woman appears during the Kira investigation and offers her services to Light and the others. What is her purpose? Who is this so called Redemption known as the American equivalent of L? OCs
1. Chapter 1

Ryuzaki's heart clenched, and he felt his breathe catch in his throat. He felt his head become very light and the spoon that he had been holding slipped from his fingers.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" he heard a voice say but only vaguely.

His chair began to tip over and he felt the world begin spinning. He was helpless as hard, cold concrete rushed to meet him. Right before he hit the ground, warm arms wrapped around him, cushioning him.

"Ryuzaki?!" yelled the brunette whose arms surrounded him. Everyone stood in shocked silence and Ryuzaki was left with only his thoughts, and was unable to speak.

_ Light Yagami..._

Ryuzaki looked at Light, his friend, probably his only real friend he ever had. He looked into that familiar face and felt both sadness and relief. Looking down at him was the smirking face of Kira.

I_ knew it... I wasn't... wrong... but... I..._

His eyelids began to fall despite his best efforts. He didn't want it ti end like this. He needed to be this worlds hope. Even if it meant taking out his closest companion. At that his eyes closed fully and a single breathe escaped his lips.

If only he hadn't been right.

Time skip time!

A young woman stood in front of an unmarked grave. There were no tears in her dark purple eyes; they showed no sadness, nor happiness. No emotion showed on her face. She wasn't wearing any mourning black. Instead she had a comfy leather jacket with white tank top underneath. Her jean pants were dark blue and her feet had brown combat boys on that were both stylish and functional. In her natural brown hair were deep blue and bright silver streaks on the left side of her long hair. She twirled these colored strands between her fingers absent mindedly.

"Miss Hart. I believe it is time for us to be on our way. We are getting behind schedule." said a man in crisp chauffeur attire.

A kind smile reached her lips and she clasped her hands behind her back. She looked up at the clear skies and her smile grew. Mykel Hart twirled gracefully around, letting her hands go and let them swing at her sides until she stopped facing the gentleman.

"Alrighty then. I believe it's about time I join this task force I've been hearing so much about." she said as she walked his way where he held a car door open. She ducked her head and got into the backseat. Making herself comfortable, she waited as the old gentleman went around the car to the drivers side and got in. He started it and shifted it in gear and made his way out of the cemetery.

"Miss Hart? I believe you wish me to return this to you care." he said as he handed back a gray notebook.

"Ah! Thank you for reminding me." Mykel reached forward and plucked it lightly from his hand. She traced the edges with her fingers as she sat it into her lap.

"I'm curious how the SPK will react to me joining Kira. I don't doubt they will do whatever they can ti bring me down. Not that I'm going to let them."

"Of course not Miss. Are you sure Kira is indeed part of the task force.?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. What better place is there than by the side of the very person who hunts you. Those with the best minds are the only ones capable of achieving this. By being right next to L, Kira gives himself the advantage. He knows all his opponents move as they happen and can act accordingly. It's a risky move but worth it for Kira; fruitful and quite useful. With the information both my brother and I have gathered it seems Kira succeeded in getting one of his largest obstacles out of the way.

"Master Hart is indeed resourceful. Will you still be able to be in contact with him while in the company of Kira?"

"Honestly... I don't really know." Mykel said, looking out her window forlornly. "I told him what I've been planning to do. Also I said I wasn't sure when would be the next time we would talk."

She curled up in the seat and rested her chin on her knees. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a lime green sharpie. She proceed to start writing on her boots. They were so covered in doodles and small sketches it was like an eternal canvas. Constantly changed and redone so that the longer you stared the more things you noticed. Yet despite how long you stared it seemed never ending.

"I promised that I would do this. Kira _has_ to listen to me. I wish I didn't have to but... There won't be any more chances. It's the one shot that I've got."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Death Note or any of the characters or the series. My OCs are my own creation however. **

The toxins of the city blotted out the night sky so there was no stars to be seen. The stars were like the eyes of God and the toxins were like man-kinds attempt to hide its wrong doings. However, Mykel knew that no amount of darkness could be darker than that of the heart. This world had truly been over run by ambitious and self serving people. It was Kira's goal to purge the world of the wicked and promote justice. She agreed that such evil had to be dealt with one way or another.

She looked out the window to a view of tall buildings made of steel and glass zipping by. Shadows of people as they lived out their lives in turmoil and temptation.

_If I could eliminate pain and suffering I would. If there's a possibility that by meeting with Kira I can make a difference in the lives of others I won't hesitate._

Mykel let her eyes drift over to the man driving the car. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair and she knew that if she could see his face she would see small wrinkles on his face. Little crows feet at his eyes and smile lines played at the sides of his lips. He wasn't all that old but he was certainly no longer young. He was lean despite his appearance and could handle himself in a fight. One would never assume so unless they noticed the slight crookedness of his nose; if closely examined you could tell it had indeed been broken at some point or another.

She couldn't ask for a better friend or great-uncle. Loyal, protective, trusting, and wise; he was always willing to help however he could. She would do anything for him just the same as he would for her and her older brother.

"Uncle Sal? Do you think what I'm doing is the right thing?"

Pale violet eyes met Mykel's through the mirror.

"That depends all on you? Think about why you are doing it and decide for yourself. I can't do it for you."

She smiled briefly. It was such a Salvador-ian thing to say. Her smile disappeared and her brow creased slightly. She reached unconsciously with her left hand to the blue and silver strands in her hair as if it would help her think.

"Part of me wants to take things into my own hands. To grasp the hand of justice and do everything in my power to defend the weak. The other part of me though, can't stand the idea of causing even a single death. No matter how indirectly."

Uncle Sal blinked his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Death is not something to handle lightly. No matter how you look at it, when someone dies it is final and irreversible. Those who do not understand the implications of handling the life of another are doomed to be brought down."

Mykel sat back deeper into the seat and thought deeply about what she was about to do. She stared into the palms of her hands. Her olive skinned hands were slightly rough. She did more than her share of hard work to be honest but she still took care of her skin. She wasn't exactly 'looking' at her hands however, she was looking at her clean hands; hands that had not been stained by the death of another human being.

_ It's almost impossible for me to get through this without causing the death of at least one person. Can I... really do this?_

Mykel shook her head hard and dropped her hands. She couldn't afford to think about all of that. It would simply distract her from her goal. She stared straight ahead and steeled her mind. She fell into the rhythm of the highway's street lights as they passed them. It was nearly hypnotic to her and she realized that she hadn't slept more than a handful of hours since arriving in the city. Her great-uncle looked into the rearview mirror at her and smiled.

"Mykel you should try and get some sleep. It will still be awhile before we get to the hotel. Tomorrow we will have an early start so the more sleep you can get. There is a blanket in the floor if you need it. The nights here in Japan can be colder than what you're used to."

Mykel nodded and pulled the blanket from the floorboard of the car and wrapped it around herself. She snuggled into the seat and gave Uncle Salvador a small smile before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The car made its way down the oddly deserted highway. It sped along straight and true, without showing any signs of hesitation.

As the young lady slept and the loving uncle drove her towards an uncertain path, the man she sought sat in front of a computer screen. He saw page after page of criminals and worthless people. These people didn't deserve to breathe. Their very existence proved their insignificance; they offered nothing to society. No one understood, really understood, that these people needed to be eliminated.

_ Not even Misa. She just followed whatever He ordered her to. Because she was in "love" with him._

One story caught his eye among all the others. It was a story about a family from America. It was quite a gruesome story even by his standards. Apparently some serial killer had snuck into a house and massacred the whole family on the Fourth of July. The whole family was in town so about four generations had been slaughtered. The only survivors had been some grandfather or some such who had been unable to make it earlier that day and two siblings who had survived miraculously.

The article stated that the older sibling had hidden the younger sibling inside of an old clock. The attacker had already finished with the rest if the family when he had gotten to them. Right as he was about to kill the older sibling he had died of a heart attack.

_Why on earth is an story from America on a website about Japanese criminals?_

He looked at the name of the perpetrator and it all became clear. The man was Japanese. Not only that, it was a name he vaguely recognized.

_ It was one of the ones I sentenced to death._

He smirked at the thought of him directly saving lives of some children. He thought about the possibility of starting a new age of young follows to follow in his footsteps. An intriguing notion.

**Oh my dear enchiladas! I apologize that this is a little short. I meant for it to be longer but the natural flow of it ended up like this. It will continue to lengthen without turning into the terms and condition that no one bothers to read. Hope you enjoyed! Prepare for lots of irony in this series! **


End file.
